pokemon_uraniumfandomcom-20200223-history
Seikamater
Seikamater (SAY-ka-MA-tur), referred to in-game as The Seikamater, is a dual-type / Legendary Pokémon of the Tandor region. She is said to be the queen of all Smore, Sponee, and Tricwe in the region. There is only one wild Seikamater, and she is found in the Deepest Anthell. The player has to fight her in order to save Tiko, and she cannot be captured in the wild. However, the player is able to create another Seikamater by raising a female Smore, Sponee, or Tricwe to level 45 while holding the Royal Jelly, making it the only Legendary obtainable by evolution. Pokédex entry Biology Physiology Seikamater is a gigantic insect Pokémon that resembles a combination of a moth, dragonfly, ant, and bee. Her head has six eyes and red antennae with yellow fluff. Her body is a dark brown color, with hair on each section that is red, yellow, and blue. She has three sets of dragonfly-like wings on her back, and six legs. She has a massive abdomen where she stores the eggs she will lay that will hatch into the next generation of Smore, Sponee, and Tricwe. Gender Differences Seikamater is a Female-only Pokémon. Special abilities Seikamater is the incredibly powerful queen of the Anthell. She shares a hivemind with all of the other bug Pokémon in Tandor. Her attacks are devastatingly powerful. Behavior Seikamater only awakens once every few years to mate and lay thousands of eggs all at once. When she does awaken, the Anthell becomes a dangerous place as the workers go into overdrive collecting food to prepare her for the brood. She commands the hivemind and is able to control all bugs with her will. Habitat Seikamater dwells in the Deepest Anthell and never leaves. Her workers bring food to her. Game locations Held items Base stats Type effectiveness Moves By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring }} }} }} Evolution '''Smore' | no3 = 190 | name3 = Seikamater | image3 = 190.png | type1-3 = Bug | type2-3 = Normal }} Sponee | no3 = 190 | name3 = Seikamater | image3 = 190.png | type1-3 = Bug | type2-3 = Normal }} Tricwe | no3 = 190 | name3 = Seikamater | image3 = 190.png | type1-3 = Bug | type2-3 = Normal }} Sprites Trivia * Seikamater is one of seven Pokémon introduced in Uranium with animated sprites, along with Metalynx, Stenowatt, Raptorch, Archilles, Electruxo, and Urayne. * Thanks to her ability, Seikamater has the most functional STABs at five, for Bug, Normal, Fire, Electric, and Water types. * Seikamater uses Vespiquen's cry. *Seikamater is the only Pokémon that can evolve from more than one different species of Pokémon. Design origin Seikamater incorporates elements of many different kinds of insects, including ants, moths, dragonflies, and bees. Name origin Seikamater is probably a combination Sensei, seika (result in Japanese) and mater ''(a corruption of mother''). It's also named after Deviantart user Infinipede. Category:Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Bug-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon with an animated sprite